Un séjour à Akane
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Quitte à aller dans un parc d'attraction, autant y aller à deux n'est ce pas? Cependant pour s'amuser avec Gajil Redfox, il faut tout faire en grand sinon rien...
1. Le grand départ

Le grand départ

Levy avait pris sa décision, que ça leur plaise ou non, Jett et Droy devraient s'y plier.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les relations au sein de la Shadow Gear s'étaient légèrement tendues. A vrai dire Depuis que Gajil était entré Fairy Tail. Elle leur avait pourtant dit que vouloir se venger ne mènerait rien. Gajil s'était excusé et cela lui suffisait, elle lui avait pardonné , mais apparemment elle était la seule penser qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il y paraissait. Non vrai dire elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir après qu'il l'ait sauvée de l'attaque de Luxus (provoquée par Jett et Droy en plus!) Mais ses deux coéquipiers continuaient de l'ignorer et dans son dos de critiquer tout ses faits et gestes. Du genre:

- Pff regarde comment il est fringué ! T'as vu Levy? C'est n'importe quoi!

Et puis regarde comment il mange! Sérieux, il se prend pour qui?

Le plus souvent, elle ne leur répondait même pas, se contentant de les ignorer ou de s'éloigner, exaspérée par leur attitude. Gajil était juste un peu renfermé, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son caractère. Cependant, Levy devait reconnaitre que c'était bien pour ça qu'il était tellement mystérieux.

Et puis il y eut la fête du Hanami. Et le fameux Bingo de Fairy Tail. Elfman, Juvia et elle, avaient eu tous les trois en même temps un bingo et le prix était un voyage pour deux à Akane Resort, le grand parc d'attraction situé dans la ville du même nom. Avec en plus le transport et l'hôtel avec vue sur la mer gratuit. Et c'est Juvia qui avait remporté le prix en se la jouant au physique. Autant dire qu'Elfman n'avait eu aucune chance et avait prestement remballé sa phrase: "je vais gagner, je suis un homme!" au plus profond de lui-même. Quand à Levy, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, elle était plutôt contente de ne pas avoir été choisie parce que sinon c'aurait été la guerre entre Jett et Droy pour savoir qui irait avec elle. Avec tous les problèmes qu'elle avait en ce moment, elle pouvait s'en passer.

Jusqu'à ce que Juvia vienne la voir en pleurs dans sa chambre Fairy Hills, un soir.  
>Levy lisait tranquillement au milieu de sa bibliothèque personnelle lorsqu'elle entra brusquement dans sa chambre, en hurlant comme une hystérique. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fit un bond de trois mètres sur son lit et son livre en fit autant.<p>

- Juvia! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Regarde dans quel état tu es! Et puis tu m'as fait peur, tu aurais pu toquer! Hurla Levy pour pouvoir s'entendre au dessus des gémissements de son amie.

- Levy c'est horriiiiiiiible! Juvia à demandé Grey-sama de l'accompagner à Akane mais Grey-sama a dit qu'il avait autre chose de prévuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Juvia est toute seule! Après avoir crié ces mots, elle fondit en larmes et la chambre commença se remplir doucement d'eau, menaçant les précieux livres.

- Bon déjà, calme toi sinon mes livres vont en prendre un coup, s'il te plait.

- D- d'accord!

- Maintenant explique toi calmement.

Juvia à demandé à Grey-sama de venir avec elle Akane Resort vu qu'elle à gagné les billets exprès pour lui. Mais quand Juvia est allée voir Grey-sama, il a dit qu'il partait en mission avec Natsu, Lucy et Erza et que de toute façon ça ne l'intéressait pas. Juvia à fait tout a pour rien et alors Juvia à décidé de te donner les billets parce que sans Grey-sama, Juvia ne veut pas y aller et qu'il faut bien les donner à quelqu'un.

Levy ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de faire le tri entre tout les "Juvia" et les "Grey-sama" mais lorsqu'elle saisit enfin le sens de la phrase elle sauta sur ses pieds et dit hésitante:

- Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse moi? Je ne peux pas choisir entre Jett et Droy, il va y avoir une guerre!

- Tu ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre?

Levy marqua une pause, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait accepter. D'un coté elle ne voulait pas vexer son amie en disant non et puis aller à Akane, c'était le genre de choses qu'on ne faisait qu'une fois dans sa vie, mais de l'autre elle n'osait pas imaginer les complications qu'il allait y avoir lorsqu'elle le dirait ses amis.

- Bon... Si vraiment tu n'as personne d'autre, je veux bien les prendre, mais vraiment je ne sais pas si je vais les utiliser!

- Juvia est sûre que tu trouveras, merci Levy, puis elle sauta au cou de son amie et se remit pleurer.

Juvia, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait! Gémit la mage des mots.

Cette nuit là , Levy eut du mal trouver le sommeil. Qui devait-elle choisir? Jett? Droy? Ou quelqu'un d'autre? Et puis dans ce cas, qui? Elle pressentait que demain allait être une journée difficile et finit tout de même par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

**Le lendemain la guilde:**

Levy était installée à sa table habituelle près de l'entrée de la guilde, un livre dans une main et un verre dans l'autre, lorsque ses coéquipiers arrivèrent.

- Salut Levy, ça va? Demanda Jett en s'asseyant sa droite.

- Coucou Levy, bien dormi? Fit Droy en prenant place sa gauche.

Bon. Elle tait bloquée. Autant annoncer la nouvelle maintenant.

Oui ça va, merci. Au fait, Juvia m'a donné les billets pour Akane Resort parce qu'elle n'y va pas. Mais il n'y en que deux et... Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce qu'elle avait prédit se produisit. Jett et Droy se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- C'est moi!

- Non moi!

- A oui? Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que je suis le plus rapide et que j'ai gagné la course d'endurance de Fairy Tail! Pas comme toi!

- Et alors? Moi au moins je suis utile au combat! Toi et ta vitesse, c'est juste pour prendre la fuite!

Répète ça! T'as même pas été foutu de protéger Levy lorsqu'il y a eu la guerre avec Phantom Lord avec ta soi-disant magie de combat!

Les deux mages se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'insultant, attirant inévitablement les regards des autres membres de Fairy Tail. Et une bagarre générale éclata. Levy soupira, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Cependant lorsque Jett avait prononcé le mot Phantom Lord, il y avait eu un déclic. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas y aller avec ses deux amis, donc pourquoi pas avec Gajil? Elle pouvait toujours lui demander et au moins ça prouverai à Jett et Droy qu'ils avaient tort son sujet. Enfin seulement s'il acceptait. Cependant elle avait un peu peur de lui demander, elle ne voulait pas se prendre un râteau et ne le connaissait pas très bien. Elle savait que Gajil était très susceptible et qu'il fallait le prendre avec des baguettes... Mais dans quel sens? Saisissant son courage deux mains, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar où il était installé , ignorant superbement la bataille qui faisait rage dans la grande salle. Elle s'approcha de lui et toussota timidement pour attirer son attention. Gajil se retourna doucement, mâchouillant un morceau d'acier, pour la fixer de ses profonds yeux rouges. Le silence dura quelques secondes et Levy sentit ses joues rougir comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante.

- Euh Gajil? J'aurais quelque chose te demander... Si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas envie de déranger. Dit elle timidement en se tassant sur elle-même.

Lui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de la scruter du regard, puis finalement il tira une chaise à coté de lui avec son pied et lui grogna:

- Assieds-toi.

Ouf! Première épreuve passée. Mais c'est maintenant que ça se compliquait. Levy s'assit prestement sur le siège de bar, de peur qu'il ne revienne sur sa proposition et l'observa, tachant de trouver les mots justes pour l'amadouer.

- Euh tu te souviens de la fête du Hanami? Et bien par un jeu de circonstances, j'ai eu les billets pour Akane Resort et je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi

- Oui j'm'en rappelle. Mais pourquoi t'y vas pas avec Jett et Droy?

- Parce que vu que je n'ai que deux billets et que c'est justement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se mettre d'accord que je te le demande à toi.

- Mouais je vois. Ça te rendrai service alors.

- Ben dans un sens, oui.

Gajil se détourna et se remit manger de l'acier, une expression pensive sur le visage. Levy se raidit imperceptiblement, elle savait que c'était le moment où il se décidait. Le silence s'épaissit entre eux, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de la bataille derrière eux mais dont ils ne se souciaient pas. Après un long moment, le dragon slayer d'acier finit par se tourner à nouveau vers la mage aux cheveux bleus, une moue étrange sur le visage.

- Bon. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. On s'retrouve quand? Soupira-t-il.

Les yeux de Levy s'agrandirent comme des billes.

- Tu es d'accord? S'écria-t-elle surprise en sautant de sa chaise.

- Bah oui, si ça peut t'faire plaisir. De toute façon j'commence en avoir marre de traîner ici, ça me changera les idées.

- Merci Gajil!

Levy sauta au cou du dragon slayer qui s'immobilisa et dont les joues commencèrent rosir.

- Nan mais ça va, calme ta joie, c'est bon, râla-t-il.

- Vraiment merci Gajil, je sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier!

La jeune fille sautait quasiment sur place de bonheur.

- Donne-moi de l'acier et on sera quittes.

- On se voit ce soir 8h la gare Tu es d'accord?

- Hmm train de nuit?

- Oui je pense que c'est mieux, on pas mal de route à faire. Enfin si ça te dérange on peut aussi partir dans la journée, hein! Mais c'est juste que ce serait un peu idiot d'arriver en fin d'après-midi Akane et de n'avoir rien à faire ensuite.

- Nan ça me va. De toute façon, moins je suis ici, mieux je me porte. Maugréa-t-il en se levant. Par contre, je te laisse le soin d'annoncer tout à tes potes. Pas envie qu'ils me tombent dessus.

- Oups, à vrai dire, j'avais oublié. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. A ce soir alors, merci encore!

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Mais elle s'en fichait. Au contraire, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler et surtout qu'il ait accepté de venir. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir choisir entre Jett et Droy. Quoique leur annoncer qu'elle partait avec Gajil n'était-il pas tout aussi horrible? Quant aux deux amis en question, ils étaient toujours en train de se baffer par terre.

- Dites, les garçons? Commença Levy exaspérée.

Pif paf pouf scratch kabouum et des cris de douleur.

- Bon. Je vais être directe et tant pis pour vous si vous ne m' écoutez pas. Vu que vous ne m'avez pas laissé terminer ma phrase pour vous sauter dessus, je vous le dit maintenant, je vais Akane avec Gajil, voila.

Et bien sûr, à ce moment là, les deux s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent la mage aux cheveux bleus comme si elle était devenue folle.

- HEIIIIIIIIINNNN? COMMENT ÇA T'Y VAS AVEC GAJIL? ET NOUS ALORS? Hurlèrent-ils de concert.

- Mais vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux! Geignit Levy en croisant les bras, une petite moue sur le visage.

- MAIS POURQUOI AVEC LUI! T'AURAIS PU CHOISIR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE! Hurla Jett, des bosses et des bleus partout.

- C'est pour lui rendre la pareille après qu'il m'ait sauvée. Et puis de toute façon, je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux, ça ne vous regarde pas. Le ton commenç ait légèrement à monter, même si ce n'était pas un scoop lorsqu'ils parlaient du dragon slayer.

- Eeeeh tu vas un peu vite! Il ne t'a pas sauvée! Au contraire t'as déjà oublié ce qu'il a osé te faire? Rétorqua Droy, trois dents en moins.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je ne lui en veux plus pour ça, c'est du passé et à présent je le considère comme un ami. Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout!

- Nous ? Jaloux de cet enfoiré ? Ah ça jamais! Nan mais sérieux Levy, t'es devenue folle ou quoi?

- Ah oui et bien la folle va aller se préparer sinon elle va rater son train! Et énervée, elle sortit comme une furie en courant vers Fairy Hills, Jett et Droy plantés sur place et complètement choqués.

Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais. Mais elle avait prit sa décision et Jett et Droy ne la feraient pas changer d'avis. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de parler avec une personne qu'elle avait réellement envie de connaitre, ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant un peu trop fort la porte car ses étagères tremblèrent. Il lui restait deux heures pour se préparer, c'était largement assez. Elle sortit son sac magique et entreprit de mettre dedans tout ce dont elle aurait besoin: livres, pyjama, habits, trousse de toilette, etc. puis se prépara un repas léger, trop excitée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Au fur et mesure que les minutes passaient, Levy devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Aussi, ne pouvant plus tenir, elle sortit 20 minutes avant et se dirigea en courant vers la gare de Magnolia. Dehors c'était déjà le crépuscule même si on était en plein milieu du mois de Mai, et il faisait un peu frais. La jeune fille arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance et sautillait sur place d'impatience en se demandant si Gajil allait réellement venir. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit finalement apparaitre, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir. Il s'approcha doucement, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux, une expression indifférente sur le visage. Aucun mot ne fut échangé par les deux mages. Puis soudain, un coup de sifflet brisa le silence et un grand train rouge et noir apparut avant de freiner en grinçant. Et Levy ne put s'empêcher de sortir un "Ouiiiiiii" d'excitation, ce qui lui valut un drôle de regard de la part de son partenaire. Toujours silencieux, ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le wagon puis se choisirent un compartiment de libre. En même temps, à cette heure, il n'y avait pas autant de monde qu'en journée. Le seul problème c'est que les compartiments n'étaient pas très spacieux: en gros il y avait juste une banquette et de l'autre coté le porte bagage. Les compagnies de train avaient décidé de rénover parce que quasi tous les habitants de Fiore utilisent les trains magiques et donc ça faisait un gain de place. Même si ça ne satisfaisait pas tous le monde. Autrement dit, Levy et Gajil étaient légèrement coincés. En effet le dragon slayer, avec sa carrure massive, prenait quasi toute la place et ça l'énervait car il n'aimait pas être au centre de situations embarrassantes. Nouveau coup de sifflet. Le train fit un bond en avant, ébranlant les passagers et nos deux amis partirent enfin en direction du fameux parc d'attraction, ne sachant pas encore ce qui les attendrait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Akane

Hop ! Deuxième chapitre ! En fait, l'histoire est déjà terminée mais comme j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, il faut que je me trouve un temps pour la poster ^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre chapitre, bisous à tous ! ;) PS: oui je sais. Il est court. T_TArrivée à Akane.  
>Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure que le train avait démarré et le silence était au rendez vous entre nos deux amis. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Levy observait le paysage éclairé par la lune qui défilait par la fenêtre, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être disputée avec Jett et Droy, plus tôt dans la journée, mais en même temps ils l'avaient vraiment énervée. C'est vrai, ils jugeaient Gajil sans le connaître et elle détestait ça. En même temps, qui pouvait prétendre le connaître à Fairy Tail? Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par une voix à coté d'elle.<p>- T'as l'air soucieuse... T'es sûre que ça va? Demanda Gajil en la scrutant du regard.<p>

Levy rougit face à sa question et baissa les yeux.

- Non c'est juste que Jett et Droy n'ont pas été très... compréhensifs et que je leur en veux un peu.

- Je vois. Ils n'apprécient pas que tu partes avec quelqu'un comme moi.

- Oublie ça, ils sont jaloux c'est tout, ça leur passera déjà.

Gajil grogna doucement, se détourna et se tut.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, la tête de Levy devenait de plus en plus lourde. Finalement ses paupières se fermèrent et épuisée sa tête tomba contre le bras de son compagnon qui sursauta et la regarda, surpris. Le dragon slayer soupira, un petit sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis elle avait l'intention de dormir comme ça? Elle allait avoir froid mais il n'allait tout de même pas fouiller dans son sac pour voir si elle avait une couverture, çe ne se faisait pas. Bon puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution... Heureusement que les rideaux étaient tirés sinon il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller il enleva son manteau et le mit sur les épaules de la jeune mage qui soupirait doucement dans son sommeil. Lui n'aurait pas froid.

Gajil ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle l'invite à Akane, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, c'était impossible de le faire aussi facilement et il espérait tellement pouvoir se faire pardonner. L'occasion lui était donnée de le faire, alors il ferait un effort. D'habitude il n'aimait pas la compagnie, préférait rester seul et ne rien dévoiler des ses émotions, mais là c'était différent. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il y avait une différence... Il cala doucement sa tête contre la banquette du train, ferma les yeux et ne pensa à rien, se laissant peu à peu gagner par la torpeur.

Un rayon de soleil darda sa lumière malicieuse pile sur le visage de Levy qui gémit et remit la couverture par-dessus sa tête pour dormir plus longtemps.

Couverture? Elle n'en avait pas emmenée pourtant.  
>Parfaitement réveillée à cause de cet élément suspect, elle bailla mais faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle identifia ce qu'était la couverture en question. Entièrement noir, fait d'une étoffe très douce au toucher et qui tenait particulièrement chaud, sans manches et avec des extrémités cloutées, le manteau de Gajil trônait bien en évidence sur elle. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait dormi contre son épaule. Elle rougit, cria et tomba du siège. Le dragon slayer ouvrit un oeil embrumé, encore endormi, se frotta les yeux et grommela:<p>

- Et ben, quel réveil.

Il se leva et s'étira en gémissant. Quand à Levy elle était toujours par terre, ressemblait à une tomate et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des magnifiques abdos du dragon slayer.

- T-tiens, c'est... c'est à toi ça. M-merci de me l'avoir prêté et désolée je... je voulais pas m'endormir comme ça, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Elle lui tendit son manteau, tremblante et bégayante, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Il le reprit avec un demi sourire, apparemment amusé de l'effet qu'il avait produit.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Et t'inquiètes pas, j'vais pas te manger... Au fait... Le rouge va bien avec tes cheveux, je trouve. Ironisa-t-il.

Il enfila prestemment sa veste et se rassit. Levy fit de même mais laissa une certaine distance, raide et troublée par son compliment. C'est presque si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles tellement elle était gênée. Les deux compagnons rassemblèrent leurs affaires, ils arriveraient dans 20min à Akane. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et l'excitation montait au fur et à mesure que le train passait les kilomètres. Enfin le sifflet retentit et le train ralentit. Les deux mages descendirent rapidement et à la sortie de la gare bondée, restèrent interdits devant l'immensité de la ville et la taille du parc d'attraction qu'il voyaient déjà. Les montagnes russes et autres attractions fortes se faisaient voir, peu importe l'endroit ou ils étaient.

- On y va? Demanda Gajil, une moue excitée sur les lèvres.

- Ouais! Lui répondit Levy aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes. Enfin non, ils coururent comme des fous jusqu'à l'hôtel, pressés d'aller s'amuser toute la journée. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, qui, pour leur plus grand plaisir, n'était qu'à quelques mètres du parc. Essouflés ils se reposèrent à l'entrée, admirant l'endroit ou ils allaient dormir. Entièrement blanc, le batiment donnait mal aux yeux sous le soleil. L'entrée était composée de deux séries de colonnes à la grecque, une de chaque coté avec un tapis rouge au milieu. Autrement dit, c'était ostentatoire et clinquant, mais beau quand même. A l'intérieur tout était blanc ou doré à vous donner mal aux yeux et les deux mages se rendirent compte que le batiment n'était qu'en fait la réception. L'hotêl était composé de plusieurs petites maisons à battants de style japonais, disposées sur un grand terrain. Un servant les conduisit tous les deux vers leur habitation et les laissa ensuite s'installer.

L'intérieur était plutôt simple: à droite, deux lits séparés par un battant en toile blanche, une salle de bain sur la gauche et en face d'eux, une immense veranda qui donnait sur les sources chaudes à disposition des clients. Levy sauta sur le premier lit et déposa ses affaires à coté de la table de chevet, ne gardant dans son sac que ce dont elle aurait besoin aujourd'hui et Gajil fit de même. Puis on vint leur apporter un petit déjeuner et ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'ils étaient affamés. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, chacun à son tour prit une douche puis ils se préparèrent à partir pour Akane Resort, discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire quand ils y seraient. Et Levy découvrait Gajil sous un autre jour. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, ni rire, et là il faisait le tout en une demi journée. Il était tellement différent de d'habitude, on aurait dit une toute autre personne et elle comprit enfin qu'il était simplement timide et n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller quand il y avait trop de monde avec lui. Il était tellement... enjoué, elle n'en revenait pas.

Il était dix heures de la matinée lorsqu'ils sortirent et se rendirent vers le parc d'attraction. A peine rentrés à l'intérieur, ils ne sûrent plus ou donner de la tête, ils y avait des attractions partout. Des confiseries, des stands, et des lumières dans tout les coins. Levy apperçut même un café, un restaurant et un casino. C'était tellement énorme qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en faire le tour en une journée. Ils ne savaient même pas par ou commencer! Heureuse elle se mit à rigoler et attrapa timidement la main du dragon slayer, l'entrainant vers une première attraction, un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Il rosit à ce contact mais ne dit rien et la suivit gentiment.

Et bien, ces vacances promettaient d'être amusantes! 


	3. Chapitre 3: Première journée

**Note de l'auteur:** Voila le chapitre trois ! Je serai absente jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, donc un peu de patience pour le chapitre 4 ;) De toute façon, il est déjà écrit, je rentre et je le publie direct ! Et après ce sera au tour de ma grosse fic de 9 chapitres xD Bisous à tous ! =)

**Première journée: Moments gênants et fous rires en série.**

Dans le parc d'attraction, les deux mages se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers les montagnes russes. Levy adorait et Gajil avait eu la mauvaise idée de la laisser choisir. Il lui avait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ce genre et il était un peu inquiet en voyant ce qui l'attendait. C'est sûr qu'en apercevant les loopings, les montées et le descentes, on pouvait s'inquiéter. Et puis... Pourquoi ils devaient aller dans le premier wagon, hein?

- Levy t'es sûre de ton coup, j'ai jamais fait ça moi... Gémit le dragon slayer, fermement cramponné à la barre devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est marrant tu verras! Lui répondit-elle confiante et avec un large sourire.

Après que tout le monde soit rentré dans l'attraction, le mini-train s'ébranla et commença à monter. Gajil n'avait pas le mal des transports, mais c'était tout comme. Il était blanc et gémissait en voyant le sol s'éloigner lentement, inquiet plus que de coutume. Enfin, terminant une montée qui fut interminable pour Levy et trop courte pour le mage d'acier qui voulait déjà descendre, le train s'immobilisa quelques secondes au sommet de la pente pour redescendre ensuite à une vitesse folle. Et à ce moment là, Levy assista à un spectacle qu'elle n'aurais jamais cru voir, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

- OH MON DIEU! ON VA MOURIR! AU SECOUUUUURS! Braillait Gajil de toute la puissance de ses poumons, les yeux exhorbités et l'air complètement affolé.

- Mais arrête ! C'est rien ça! C'est trop cool! Lui répondit Levy, complètement morte de rire.

Et encore, c'était juste la descente du début, après venait le looping.

- NON ON VA TOMBER! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR CREVER! Continuait-il, son visage aussi blanc que son pantalon.

- Ou arrives-tu à stocker tout cet air pour hurler ? Et ou est passée ta fierté ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN! APPELLE MOI SI TU LA RETROUVE PARCE QUE LA C'EST UN PEU TROP POUR MOI! J'VEUX DESCENDRE! Apparemment il s'était mis sur le bouton "hurlements aigus" car même pour lui répondre il criait.

Puis c'était le tunnel...

- NOOOOOOON! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR! JE VOIS LA LUMIERE AU BOUT DU TUNNEL! STOP!

Alors là! Levy n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement elle était pliée de rire face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Enfin le wagon ralentit, ce qui, contrairement au début, avait duré une éternité pour Gajil et avait semblé trop court pour Levy. Le dragon slayer descendit en titubant, blanc comme un linge pour aller s'échouer par terre comme une vieille loque devant un gosse avec sa glace, Levy juste derrière écroulée par terre, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

- Alors comme ça t'aime pas les attractions fortes ? C'était cool pourtant, tu veux pas qu'on le refasse ? Demanda la jeune fille pour le taquiner.

- Non! Plus jamais de la vie je remonte dans ce truc! Jura-t-il encore entièrement décoiffé.

- Viens alors, on va boire quelque chose ça va te changer les idées, pouffa-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Il grogna et se laissa entrainer vers une terrasse, l'air encore hagard, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de s'en être sorti vivant. Il s'écroula littéralement sur la table et chargea Levy de choisir pour lui. Elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil en sirotant sa grenadine, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Le grand Gajil Redfox, le fier dragon slayer, n'aimait pas les attractions fortes... C'était la meilleure. Elle pouffa en repensant à la scène. L'attention du mage, qui était jusqu'a présent focalisée sur le grand huit qu'il venait de faire et qu'il regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'une horreur de la nature, se reporta sur la jeune fille qui rigolait en l'observant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu rigoles? Râla-il en détournant le regard qu'il entreprit de poser sur sa boisson à lui.

- Oh pour rien, c'est juste ton attitude qui m'a fait rire... Allez j'arrête, c'est pas gentil de se moquer, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Le dragon slayer grogna, se leva et déclara:

- Bon, on va pas passer la journée à boire un coup, on y retourne ?

- Oui! Mais c'est toujours moi qui choisis, hein?

- Non! Je préfère pas... J'ai eu assez peur pour aujourd'hui.

- Allez sois sympa! Je te promet qu'on ne fera plus d'attractions fortes, d'accord? Allez s'il te plait! Supplia-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

- De toutes façons, vous les filles, c'est toujours pareil... Râla-t-il en baissant les armes à contrecoeur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il cède au moindre regard?

Au programme pour la suite de la matinée: les fléchettes ou Levy réussit tant bien que mal à en balancer une dans les cheveux de Gajil qui se tenait prudemment derrière elle. S'ensuivit une série de cris qui attira automatiquement l'attention. Malgré cette mésaventure, la jeune fille gagna un joli lapin qu'elle offrit au mage d'acier qui ne savait pas s'il devait accepter le cadeau ou non. Il avait passé l'age des doudous tout de même! Finalement il le prit, plus par politesse que par envie, rouge comme une tomate à l'idée que des gens le voie se trimballer avec un machin comme celui là en main. Levy trouvait que ça le rendait encore plus classe et mignon mais ne lui dit pas, sachant très bien que l'adjectif "mignon" ne lui plairait pas.

Ensuite venait l'heure du déjeuner. Les restaurants ne manquaient pas et affamés par toutes ces émotions, nos deux compagnons rentrèrent dans le premier qu'ils virent. Qui, malheureusement pour eux, se trouvait être un restaurant... romantique. A peine eut-il passé la porte que Gajil voulut ressortir. Il était passé du rouge au blanc tout d'un coup. En même temps c'est normal, imaginez que vous mangez dans ce restaurant et que vous voyez à cet instant débarquer un grand gaillard avec un gros lapin dans les bras...

- Mais quelle honte! Souffla le dragon en regardant le sol.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? Je le trouve chouette ce restaurant.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et ils s'installèrent à une table. Gajil n'osait même pas regarder autour de lui, il savait qu'il attirait l'attention, alors il entreprit d'examiner la nappe qu'il trouvait soudain fort belle.

- Arrête de faire le timide, personne ne va te manger, sourit Levy.

- Là n'est pas le problème, c'est gênant, c'est tout, grogna-t-il.

Vu qu'il était midi, il n'y avait pas de chandelles mais l'ambiance était là. Nos deux amis mangèrent en silence, vaguement mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive une nouvelle gaffe... Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre à coté de la jeune fille au cheveux bleus, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Gajil roula des yeux, éxaspéré et complètement déprimé en sortant une moitié de fourchette de sa bouche. Il venait d'en croquer la moitié. Cognant doucement son front contre la table pour ne pas faire de bruit, il soupira en secouant la tête. Levy, elle, tentait surtout de retenir son fou rire. Le visage rouge, elle retenait sa respiration et tremblait de partout, de petites larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. Mais elle n'y parvint pas bien longtemps. Elle finit par exploser en tapant sur la table. Si Gajil avait pu enlever la nappe et se couvrir avec il l'aurait fait... non mais quelle honte! Heureusement qu'il avait fini de manger, parce que, au grand jamais, il ne serait allé en cuisine chercher une autre fourchette sous les regards de tout le monde! Finalement après dix minutes de fou rire, Levy finit par se calmer et termina son assiette même si par moments elle pouffait encore. Ils sortirent du restaurant, en silence pour Gajil qui regardait le sol et le sourire au lèvres pour la jeune mage.

- Désolée d'avoir rigolé comme ça, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop bon!

- C'est pas grave, ça m'arrive souvent. J'suis habitué. Déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire à son attention. On fait quoi maintenant?

- Ce que tu veux, je te laisse choisir pour cette fois. Plaisanta Levy un grand sourire sur le visage.

En prenant son air le plus diabolique il lui dit:

- Gihihi, y'a un truc que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, suis moi.

Est ce qu'il voulait se venger pour les montagnes russes? C'était une possibilité.

- Le train fantôme? Gémit Levy.

- Ouais, c'est pas une attraction forte et ça c'est marrant.

- Pour toi seulement! Oui il se vengait. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille allait avoir peur.

- Fais un effort, j'en ai bien fait un. Allez, fais pas ta chochotte. Et puis j'suis là, il va rien t'arriver.

A contrecoeur la jeune fille grimpa dans le wagon et tira la langue à Gajil en retour. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que ça lui faisait le grand huit.

- T'as mauvais caractère quand tu veux, rigola le dragon slayer.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Levy de hurler et au mage de rigoler. Compètement effrayée par les toiles d'araignées, les squellettes et les fausses bébètes fluos, elle s'aggripait au cou de son partenaire en poussant des cris aigus, puis lorsque se fut terminé elle sortit en courant et pleura de joie en voyant l'extérieur.

- Voila qui était intéressant, constata le dragon slayer un sourire carnassier peint sur son visage.

- C'était pas drôle! J'ai eu peur moi! Renchérit Levy qui tremblait encore.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula plutôt bien. Ils firent un tour au casino, ou cette fois, Levy reçut une peluche de la part de Gajil. Egalité. Enfin ils terminèrent la journée par la confiserie qu'ils dévalisèrent. Bonbons, chocolats, chewing-gums, sucettes de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait pour tous les gouts, aussi, chacun prit un peu de chaque et lorsqu'il s'apprêtèrent à retourner à leur hôtel, leurs poches débordaient de toutes sortes de sucreries. Et il arriva une nouvelle gaffe.

- Dis, t'arrive à faire des bulles ? Demanda Levy en voyant Gajil macher un gros chewing-gum multicolore.

- Bien sûr! Répondit-il et pour illustrer ses propos il en fit une.

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, lorsqu'une fille demande quelque chose à un garçon, il le fait pour frimer. Ben c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Sauf que comme vous le savez sans doute aussi pour avoir essayé, tout le monde souffle pour faire une bulle jusqu'à la limite... Sauf que c'est du chewing-gum normal. Et dans le cas de nos deux amis, il s'agit d'un chewing-gum magique et pour amuser les petits enfants, on arrive à faire des bulles géantes. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir? Non? C'est pas grave. Voila ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>Gajil fit une grosse bulle et, fier de lui, il continua à souffler pour la faire grossir encore et encore. Sauf qu'il souffla une fois de trop. La bulle avait, à ce moment précis, la taille d'un ballon de football. Il y eut une grosse explosion et la tête de Gajil disparut en dessous d'une couche de chewing-gum de toutes les couleurs. Heureusement qu'il était facile à enlever! Levy reparti dans un énorme fou rire en se tenant les cotes et n'arrivais plus à regarder Gajil en face. Ce dernier tentait de rester stoïque, mais il n'y parvint pas bien longtemps et se mit à rire à son tour.<p>

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils s'amusaient autant en une journée, qu'allait-il donc se passer le lendemain ?


	4. Chapitre 4: Deuxième journée

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoila ! ;) Et avec le dernier et ultime chapitre ! ToT Mais je vous rassure ! J'en ai une autre de 9 chapitres qui arrive juste derrière ! xD Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Deuxième journée: Un rapprochement inévitable.**

Finalement, après de nombreux fous rires et autres moments amusants, Levy et Gajil étaient rentrés à leur hotêl, passablement épuisés. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que le dragon slayer se jeta sur son lit en grognant et disparut dans les coussins. Lorsque la mage aux cheveux bleus ressortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit de très faibles ronflements, signe qu'il s'était endormi encore tout habillé et vautré sur les couvertures. La jeune fille sourit, s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et tenta tant bien que mal de lui mettre la couverture dessus. Poussée par une drôle d'envie, elle s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda dormir avec une sorte de fascination qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Puis doucement, elle commença à lui caresser la joue puis les cheveux, un demi-sourire attendrit au lèvres. Il paraissait tellement détendu et inoffensif, et tellement différent de d'habitude. En effet personne ne pouvait prétendre le connaître à la guilde, personne à part elle ne l'avait vu agir de cette façon. Et ça le rendait tellement attirant aussi... Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en demandant à Gajil de l'accompagner, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée comme aujourd'hui. Et puis le fier dragon slayer qui avait autrefois été son ennemi, se trouvait maintenant être un bon ami pour elle. Elle ne regrettait rien, au contraire cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir de passer du temps avec lui. En soupirant elle se leva et alla se coucher. Il leur restait encore demain pour s'amuser et elle avait bien l'intention de profiter jusqu'au bout...

Le lendemain matin quand Levy se réveilla, Gajil dormait encore. Sauf que contrairement à hier soir, sa tête était de l'autre coté du lit et pendouillait vers le sol. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et on avait l'impression qu'il s'était battu contre un ennemi invisible. Les coussins étaient par terre et la couverture avait volé jusqu'à une étagère. Retenant un petit rire, elle alla manger un petit déjeuner et préparer des sandwichs dans la mini cuisine qui était à leur disposition. Ayant fait à peu près le tour du parc d'attraction, cette journée serait consacrée au tourisme. Au programme pique-nique, plage et ensuite... surprise!  
>Alors qu'elle était en train d'emballer leur repas, elle entendit soudain un gros "boum" et un grognement sourd. Passant la tête par la porte, elle apperçut Gajil qui était probablement tombé du lit car il se frottait la tête, l'air encore endormi. Grommelant un vague bonjour encore brumeux, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en trainant des pieds. Lorsque les deux mages eurent terminé leur préparatifs, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la fôret, lieu de leur pique-nique.<br>Après une longue marche silencieuse, Levy les emmena jusqu'à une petite clairière avec un ruisseau à proximité. Un immense sourire au lèvres, elle déploya une couverture, s'assit dessus et tapota doucement la place à coté d'elle. Gajil vint s'assoir en soupirant, un peu gêné. Il ne faisait pas ça d'habitude, ça le perturbait.

- C'est un joli coin, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de leur déjeuner.

- Mouais, ça peut aller, lui répondit Gajil une moue amusée sur le visage et les bras croisés.

Levy réussit enfin à attraper le sachet avec les sandwichs qu'elle agita avec enthousiasme sous le nez du dragon affamé. Il renifla prudemment et prit un air suspicieux en la voyant sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre le risque de goûter ou non.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant son repas.

- Mange-le toi.

Prudence était mère de sureté. Il n'était pas parano mais quand il s'agissait de manger autre chose que de l'acier il était assez réticent. Sauf au restaurant, et encore.

- Mais Gajil, je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi ! Protesta-t-elle en prenant une moue affligée. Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'y résistait pas.

- Ouais... Il y a de l'acier dedans ?

- Non, mais ils sont super bons !

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, elle en prit un morceau avant de le tendre à nouveau au mage d'acier. En roulant des yeux et en soupirant, vaincu, Gajil s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une bouchée mais Levy retira brusquement le sandwich et il ne réussit à mordre que dans le vide avec un claquement sec.

- Hahahaha! Trop bon! Rigola-t-elle.

Ah, elle voulait jouer ? Et bien on allait jouer.  
>Il se précipita en avant, renversant aisément la jeune fille sur le sol, puis ses machoires se refermèrent brusquement sur le pauvre sandwich qu'il démolit carrément. Levy avait juste eu le temps de pousser un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'il se colla à elle qu'il s'était déjà écarté. Couchée par terre, toute rouge et légèrement étourdie, elle regarda ses doigts avec hésitation pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore là. Les dents de Gajil avaient terminé à quelques centimètres seulement de sa main, laissant juste la croûte du pain. Elle avait eu de la chance, elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ses dents capables de couper de l'acier avaient fini deux centimètres plus loin... Gajil, quand à lui, la regardait avec un petit sourire démoniaque avant de déclarer.<p>

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons, files-moi en un autre...

Encore tremblante et avec un petit rire elle sortit le reste des sandwichs du sachet, lui en tendit un et entreprit de manger le sien en évitant de le regarder trop longtemps.  
>Ayant terminé leur repas, ils se promenèrent encore un peu puis ils rentrèrent déposer leur affaires et s'apprêtèrent à partir pour la plage.<p>

Levy avait tout calculé. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Elle avait insisté pour aller bronzer et Gajil avait plié (il commençait à en avoir assez, il n'arrivait pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit). A vrai dire Levy ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle avait un plan démoniaque. Elle venait de trouver l'excuse parfaite pour pouvoir contempler Gajil torse nu autant qu'elle le désirait sans se faire attraper. Quoique... son super plan ne se déroula pas très bien au début, mais la chance était avec elle.  
>A peine étaient-ils arrivés à la plage que Gajil se précipita à l'eau encore tout habillé avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Vexée et boudeuse, elle planta son parasol, mit une serviette sur le sable et s'assit dessus. Cependant le dragon slayer ne tarda pas à revenir, même pas mouillé. En grognant, il s'assit à coté d'elle les bras croisés.<p>

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de le revoir aussi vite.

- Nan, elle est trop froide et y'a des crabes. Râla-t-il.

- Oooh petite nature. Plaisanta Levy en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Ben va te baigner toi! T'es en maillot de bain et t'en profites pas! Effectivement elle avait un joli maillot de bain deux pièces rouge. - Oui mais c'est pour bronzer, j'aime pas me baigner dans la mer. Au lieu de râler, tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire?  
>Engageante, elle tourna le dos au mage qui, lui, la regardait comme si elle venait de sortir la pire horreur du monde.<p>

- De-de quoi? Ah non hein! Bredouilla-t-il tout rouge.

- Mais de quoi t'as peur ? Je vais pas te manger puisque je te le propose.

- Nan mais ça se fait pas!

- Je te donne l'autorisation de me mettre de la crème solaire, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. S'il te plait! J'arrive pas à m'en mettre dans le dos.

Maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles, il finit par accepter ( Bon sang! Il se serait collé des gifles en temps normal!). Le pire fut que tous les gens qui passaient par là, leur jetaient des regards emplis de sous entendus, rendant le dragon encore plus confus.

- Bon sang! J'te jure que si le prochain qui passe me matte bête, je lui saute dessus! Grogna-t-il en se dépêchant de finir.

Levy était bien, elle. Rien à redire. En fait, elle adorait et Gajil termina trop vite à son goût. Elle partit chercher des glaces chez un marchand à quelques mètres pour le remercier, le laissant seul avec ses joues rouges. Et une nouvelle gaffe arriva. Les deux mages mangeaient tranquillement leurs glaces lorsqu'un jolie petite guêpe décida de venir embêter un peu notre dragon slayer. Lorsque ledit dragon la remarqua enfin, il tenta de la faire partir puis se mit à pousser des jurons, faisant sursauter sa partenaire. Histoire de la semer, il se leva et courut à toute vitesse sur la plage, soulevant des montagnes de sable derrière lui. Et apparemment la guèpe ne voulait pas le lâcher. Peut-être aimait-elle la glace à la vanille?  
>Après cinq minutes de course éffrénée, le mage revint s'assoir auprès de la jeune fille qui cachait mal son fou rire, tout rouge et essouflé.<p>

- Saleté de guêpe de mes deux! Râla-t-il en finissant rapidement sa glace avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait des vues dessus, en jetant des regards suspicieux de droite à gauche.

- Elle à sans doute eu plus peur que toi. T'es tout rouge, t'as pas chaud ? Demanda Levy, retenant un petit sourire vicieux.

- Si j'ai chaud! Et je déteste les guêpes.

- Enlève ton haut alors.

Gniark gniark gniark.  
>Gajil obtempéra, non sans avoir jeté des regards menaçants autour de lui à quiconque oserait le regarder de il se coucha sur sa serviette, mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant. La jeune fille au cheveux bleus était aux anges. Bon Dieu, il était tellement beau comme ça, elle en bavait presque. Musclé juste comme il fallait, ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer et ses joues chauffer. Heureusement qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Les deux mages, passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs passions, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas.<br>Vers six heures, lorsque la plage se fut vidée et que tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, Gajil et Levy se promenèrent sur la plage avant de s'asseoir sur des rochers bordant l'océan pour admirer le coucher de soleil. C'était vraiment magnifique, le ciel était composé d'orange, de rouge et de rose en dégradé et on voyait le soleil descendre peu à peu dans la mer, l'éclairant de lueurs dorées. C'était tellement beau que les deux mages ne prononçaient plus un seul mot, émus par ce spectacle. Timidement Levy posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Dragon Slayer, heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui. Gajil se raidit imperceptiblement, non pas insensible à ses gestes, et lui enlaca la taille, un peu gêné et les joues roses. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre et le coeur battant.  
>Finalement, lorsque la nuit tomba, ils se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel, toujours sans un mot en mangeant des hamburgers qu'ils avaient acheté. Levy avait prévenu le Dragon Slayer qu'elle avait une surprise et vu son sourire à ce moment là, il pouvait se permettre de s'inquiéter. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que la jeune fille s'enferma avec ses affaires dans la salle de bain. Assis sur le lit, Gajil attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte, fixant pensivement le plafond. Tout cela était trop suspect pour être honnête. Lorsque Levy ressortit au bout de quinze minutes, l'inquiétude remonta et les yeux du mage d'acier lui sortirent de la tête. Elle portait une jolie robe d'un bleu foncé profond avec quelques reflèts argentés qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Sans manches et avec un léger décolleté, elle allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux. En gros, elle était sublime. Vaguement gênée et les mains dans le dos, elle demanda tout de même d'une voix timide:<p>

- Comment tu me trouves?

Gajil dû faire un gros effort pour répondre, dès qu'elle était sortie il en avait perdu la voix de surprise.

-Ca-Ca te vas très bien... mais pourquoi t'as mis une robe ? Bredouilla-t-il d'un air inquiet. Air qui s'aggrava en même temps que le sourire de Levy s'agrandit.

- L'hôtel organise un bal chaque soir depuis quelques mois histoire d'attirer du monde... Je me suis dit qu'on pourrais y aller.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir, soupira le mage d'acier, j'ai même pas de quoi m'habiller, et puis tu m'as bien regardé ? La seule chose que je vais réussir à faire c'est te marcher sur les pieds.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, et puis si c'est pour te déguiser comme la dernière fois quand tu as chanté sur scène...

Le dragon slayer croisa les bras et grogna doucement, pas franchement convaincu et enthousiaste. Levy s'agenouilla face à lui et posa doucement une main sur son bras, un sourire encourageant au lèvres.

- De toute façon je te préfère comme ça. On reste pas longtemps si vraiment ça te dérange d'accord ?

- T'as pas peur que j'te casse un pied ?

- Je te fais confiance.

- Allons y alors, soupira Gajil en se levant, suivit par Levy.

La petite fête avait lieu au premier étage de la récéption. Il était 21 heures et il y avait déjà pas mal de gens. Tous le monde pouvait entrer mais c'était payant, sauf pour ceux qui logeaient à l'hôtel. La soirée débuta avec des musiques plutôt disco, du genre ou on danse mieux tout seul qu'avec un partenaire, puis commença à dériver vers d'autres styles...

Lorsque les slow débutèrent, Gajil voulut protester et s'enfuir en courant, mais Levy réussit tant bien que mal à le retenir, ce qui ne se fit pas sans grognements et airs embarrassés. Tout doucement et d'une manière un peu gauche, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en maugréant des insultes envers le DJ et ceux qui avaient crée ce genre de musiques. Alors ça, Levy ne l'avait pas prévu, mais c'était d'autant plus plaisant. Posant doucement sa tête contre le torse du mage d'acier qui faisait tout de même une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, elle soupira et ferma les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. C'était troublant aussi. A vrai dire, personne ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec elle, sauf Jett et Droy mais c'était différent. Eux n'étaient que des amis. Il y avait quelque chose en plus ici. Elle sentait le coeur du dragon slayer battre à un rythme éffréné dans sa poitrine. Tout comme le sien d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et son étreinte réconfortante, malgré un drôle de noeud dans le ventre et le fait qu'elle était un peu nerveuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se rapprocher à un tel point de son ancien ennemi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou il y avait eu un déclic.

Et pour Gajil, ce n'était pas mieux qu'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tellement gêné. Enfin, la situation, le contexte étaient gênants, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était mal à l'aise. C'était à cause de son comportement, il n'agissait jamais comme ça, alors pourquoi avec elle? Déjà la fois ou il l'avait protégée contre Luxus... Il l'avait tellement blessée, il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas sensée avoir peur de lui après la guerre avec Phantom Lord? Comment arrivait-elle à lui faire confiance ainsi ? Beaucoup trop de questions tournaient en lui, sans qu'il ait de réponses, et l'embrouillaient encore plus. Et aussi le fait que, soudain, il ne voulait plus que la musique s'arrête, il voulait continuer à la tenir contre lui, il voulait la garder. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Comment pouvait-il vouloir cela ? Comment pouvait-il espérer ne pas se faire rejeter après le mal qu'il avait causé? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait été tellement ouverte avec lui, et lui avait été tellement distant. Est ce que la situation devait rester telle-quelle ? Ou alors devait-elle évoluer encore ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée.

La musique s'arrêta à ce moment et aussitôt Gajil relâcha la jeune fille, n'osant même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Puis sans un mot il monta à la terrasse, laissant une Levy surprise derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il claqua la porte de service derrière lui plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était vraiment perturbé. S'accoudant à la balustrade, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant le vent filer dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Même lorsqu'il l'avait lâché, le drôle de sentiment qui l'habitait ne l'avait pas quitté, bien au contraire. Bon sang! Il se tapait quoi comme délire ?  
>Levy avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais du diable si elle savait quoi. Gajil avait sans doute besoin de rester seul un moment, pensait-elle. Autant le laisser tranquille. Mais au bout de dix minutes d'absence, elle se leva et décida quand même d'aller le chercher, légèrement inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir. Ouvrant doucement la porte du balcon pour ne faire aucun bruit, elle passa une tête timide par l'entrebaillure. Il était là, ses cheveux flottant au vent et un drôle d'air peint sur le visage. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer malgré ses sens surdéveloppés. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il regardait les illuminations de la ville. Il était mignon vu comme ça. La jeune fille s'approcha et il tourna enfin la tête, surpris de la voir ici avant de se détourner brusquement, les traits crispés. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?<p>

- Ca ne va pas Gajil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je sais pas. Répondit simplement le dragon slayer en croisant les bras et en fixant le sol.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- C'est juste que... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. Et je... Ne sais pas si je peux le faire ou non. Et ça m'énerve.

- Et qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Il se tut un moment, paraissant réfléchir à quelque chose, avant de la regarder. Dans les yeux. D'un regard sérieux, pénétrant et si doux que le coeur de Levy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard du sien. Il se redressa brusquement et se dirigea vers elle, sans la lâcher des yeux. La jeune fille recula soudain, butant contre le mur, le mage d'acier se rapprochant encore d'elle, trop près. Il la prit par la taille à une main, et de l'autre caressa doucement sa joue avant de se pencher sur elle. Elle ne put que l'entendre murmurer "ça" avant qu'il ne plaque férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et qu'elle oublie tout le reste. Au début elle resta plantée là, n'ayant pas très bien percuté ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis écarquilla enfin les yeux et devint rouge jusqu'au cheveux, avant de se laisser aller. Elle agrippa lentement le cou du mage d'acier et lui répondit avec fougue. Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre, mais il le fallait bien sinon ils allaient mourir asphyxiés. Gajil recula légèrement et se raidit, incertain et attendant de voir la réaction de la jeune fille au cheveux bleus. Mais à la place de la gifle à laquelle il s'attendait, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux, les joues roses et lui sauta au cou.

- On rentre ? Murmura Levy dans son cou.

- Même pas la peine de me le demander, répondit le dragon slayer un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Finalement, à l'hôtel ils se rendirent compte qu'un lit était bien suffisant pour deux, et c'est collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils passèrent le reste de la nuit. Et bien, ils en avaient fait du chemin!

Le lendemain Levy se réveilla la première, un peu morose parce qu'ils rentraient aujourd'hui, Gajil ronflant à coté d'elle. Il était neuf heures du matin et le train partait à dix heures. Ils avaient largement le temps de se préparer si le dragon ne faisait pas la grasse matinée. La jeune fille le secoua pour le réveiller et croyant à une attaque, il bondit du lit avec un coussin en main et rougit en remarquant qu'il était en caleçon et qu'il n'y avait personne si ce n'est sa nouvelle petite amie qui rigolait par terre. Il alla s'habiller en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles puis rassembla ses affaires, les joues encore roses. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leur préparatifs, ils se rendirent à la gare, soupirant de concert, pas franchement heureux de quitter Akane et de devoir se confronter à toute la guilde. En particulier Jett et Droy. Ca allait saigner, ils le savaient tous les deux. Enfin, ça amusait plus le mage d'acier que Levy.

Dans le train, l'ambiance avait beau être plus chaleureuse qu'à l'aller, la morosité était au rendez-vous. La jeune fille était installée dans les bras du dragon slayer et ils restèrent ainsi pendant toute la durée du voyage. Ca ne gênait plus Gajil de se montrer affectueux envers elle depuis hier soir, même si parfois il hésitait encore à faire ceci ou cela. Tous les deux discutaient de ce qu'il risquait de se passer à la guilde, lui prévoyant une bonne baston et elle des cris et des larmes. En un sens, les deux points de vues se complétaient. Le voyage durait cinq heures et c'était fatiguant de rester ainsi à ne rien faire. Nos deux amis jouaient donc au cartes pour passer le temps et Gajil se fit battre à plate couture au moins cinq fois.  
>Ils arrivèrent enfin à Magnolia, endormis par le train et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers leur bonne vieille guilde de Fairy Tail, hésitant à l'entrée. Finalement Gajil poussa la porte sous l'oeil soucieux de son amie et ils rentrèrent en fermant derrière eux. Quand à nous, on ne put qu'entendre un "quoi?" et des cris hystériques -sans doute Mirajane, Jett et Droy- quelques minutes plus tard. Ce qu'il se passa à l'intérieur, personne ne le sut, mais ça paraissait amusant...<p>

Comme quoi même une brute épaisse peut tomber amoureux d'une gentille fille et ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre malgré ses airs de gros dur! Si c'est pas beau l'amour! En tout cas, maintenant, vous savez comment faire pour séduire l'élu de votre coeur! Direction Akane!


End file.
